


Flight Through Time

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dangan Ronpa & Dangan Ronpa Zero Spoilers, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a time-traveler tries to avert the end of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight Through Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the mentions of Dangan Ronpa 3 involving time travel.

The world is over, but you can avert this tragedy. 

 

If you go back in time, and kill Enoshima before she starts up her apocalyptic cult, you can save everyone on this planet. 

 

The machine is ready, and you are armed with knowledge and justifications and a gun. You step inside and close the door, ready to kill the girl that will end the world. 

 

On the other side, someone presses a button, and you begin to fly. 

 

* * *

 

You land on a road somewhere in Japan. There are houses on either side of you, and there are three children playing tag in the road. 

 

One of those three children, the red-headed one in gray, is going to end the world. But she’s just a child now, one whose greatest crime was probably against her parents over something banal. 

 

“...I’ll convince my mom to adopt you two, okay? I promise, Ryouko.” a dark-haired boy says, as you debate if it’s worth it to shoot a homeless little girl who will kill millions of people, but hasn’t done anything wrong yet. 

 

The sun is setting as you make your choice. 

 

* * *

 

You shoot her. 

 

You don’t know if you’re supposed to feel guilty or proud or some demented combination of both. 

 

You shot a defenseless five-year-old girl, who has done absolutely nothing wrong. You shot the woman who will start a cult and end the world, and saved millions of people by killing her.

 

As you fly away, you take a look at her sister and her best friend and her surrogate mother, who’re standing in the road and calling the police, and wonder what’ll happen in the future. 

 

* * *

 

You don’t shoot her. 

 

You wait until a dark-haired woman appears on the doorstep, before emerging from your machine to talk to her. 

 

“Mrs. Matsuda, I’m a cousin of Ryouko and Mukuro, and I applied to adopt them a few weeks ago, but the registry redirected me to your house.” you say, hoping that she won’t see through your lie. 

 

“...oh, I see… they’re both delightful girls, it’s such a shame that their parents…” she rambles, as you walk outside the door and notice that a house has sprung up exactly where your time machine landed. 

 

You have no idea if raising the girls yourself would prevent everything, but at least no one has to die. 

 

* * *

 

You do nothing. Instead of taking action, you step back into the machine and let it fly you to a different date. 

 

You land in the middle of a hotel room, where a pink-haired girl is lying on the bed. 

 

Since you left, one woman has died from dementia, Matsuda Yasuke is studying neuroscience, Otonashi Ryouko has become Enoshima Junko, and Ikusaba Mukuro has left for Fenrir. 

 

You have no idea if you are too late, but you need to do something. 

 

* * *

 

You shoot her. 

 

She didn’t even know that she was going to die. 

 

Enoshima Junko is dead, and she will be mourned by a nation. She will be seen as a bright and vivacious and honest girl who died too soon, and truckloads of conspiracy theories will emerge about her death. 

 

They will never catch you, and they will never know why you killed her. 

 

* * *

 

You don’t shoot her. 

 

“...can I help you?” you ask, hoping that you sound like a hotel employee and not an armed time-traveller. 

 

“Can you find my sister?” she asks, as she turns towards you. 

 

“I will.” you answer, and you don’t know how wise this decision was, but Enoshima Junko has not done anything pathological yet, and is still salvageable. 

 

You start looking into hospitals and psychologists, hoping that one of them can help her. 

 

* * *

 

You do nothing. You step into the machine, and it flies away. 

 

When you land, you are standing in the shadow of Hope’s Peak, and students are milling through the gates. Among their number is a pink-haired girl planning on ending the world, and today is the day her crimes begin. 

 

If you go any further into the future, you have doomed millions of people through your own inaction. 

 

You shoot her, and no one sees you. 

  
When she dies, she is laughing. 


End file.
